Problem: Stephanie has 25 kiwis for every 35 nectarines. Write the ratio of kiwis to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $25:35$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $25 \text{ to } 35$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{25}{35}=\dfrac{5}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{7}$ is the ratio of kiwis to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.